Where The Grass Is Green And The Girls Are Pretty
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: [Direct continuation from the end of Paradise City] They didn't need that level of intimacy, but they wanted it. Part 4 of 4.


**So I think everyone that knows me knew that smut was coming, besides my announcement of it in the end Author's Note for Paradise City. As the summary says, this takes place directly after Paradise City. I wanted the smut separate for a few different reasons, plus that whole thing turned into a monster that was still too short to be turned into a full fic. Like I sorta hate myself for that. Ugh. Who cares anyways.**

* * *

In the hydroloop on the way back to the island, Chase kissed Breana before wrapping his arms around her. He cradled the small of her back as he held her close. Breana moaned slightly, blushing as she wrapped her arms around Chase's neck. Chase smiled at her when he pulled away to breathe, grinning at the sound she made. Breana giggle nervously before kissing Chase again. Chase traced her bottom lip with his tongue as she gasped, feeling the heat radiate between them. He scooped her up into his arms as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He carried her across the threshold when they arrived, carrying her all the way to their quarters.

Chase carefully tossed Breana on the bed. His hazel eyes locked with her green ones. He had been waiting for the right time since he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but with his super hearing he had been able to hear her masturbate a good few times. He knew that accepting your body was a large part of healing from the trauma that she been through.

Breana gazed back into Chase's eyes before grabbing his shirt to pull him closer to her. Chase groaned, hovering his hands at the hem of her shirt. Breana nodded, shuddering at the feel of Chase's body heat while he slowly lifted her t-shirt off of her body. Chase licked his lips when he saw her toned stomach and covered d-cup breasts, though he frowned at her scars. He watched her blush, smiling as he began to trace the scar than ran from the top of her ribcage to the bottom of her pelvis with his fingertips. The skin was raised and rough, while they line was imperfect and jagged.

Breana shuddered, her breath catching in her throat. The wound had been very deep, though the nerves were still intact, and all of her scars were more sensitive than the skin around them. She felt more than saw Chase kissed a line down from her neck to her chest, pausing for her to take his shirt off the rest of the way. She looked up at him, ogling him a bit. She had seen him shirtless and knew he was hot (Bree had even admitted it), but having him just inches away was almost overkill.

Chase reached behind Breana and expertly unclasped her bra despite being a virgin. Super smarts baby. He licked his lips again before he latched himself onto Breana's left breast while he squeezed the right one. Breana blushed as she felt milk letdown from her breasted. "I-I u-um." She stuttered, surprised. She had thought that she would have dried up by now after her last loss, or was Chase just that good?

Chase tasted wet sweetness in his mouth and immediately realized that it was breast milk. He unlatched from her breast, look up at her. "It's ok, I don't mind it. You don't have to be embarrassed. It tasted pretty good actually." Maybe he had read too many baby books, and too many sex instruction books. Breana nodded, still blushing. Chase latched back on her left breast, savoring her milk. When her left breast was empty, her quickly went to her right breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, lightly biting it. Breana groaned softly, running her hands through Chase's hair.

Chase finally began to suck on her right breast, enjoying her sweet milk. He drank all of it, just sucking on the hardened nipple for a few minutes afterwards. He grinned, leaning up to kiss Breana. She kissed him back, definitely able to taste the breast milk. She would have been able to even without super senses. She blushed again as she looked at Chase.. He ran his hands down her sides before he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. "Is this ok? Do you want to stop? I don't want to hurt you." He asked her, rambling just a little. He just really didn't want to hurt her.

Breana nodded. 'It's ok Chase, I trust you." She squirmed a bit from his touch as he slowly slid her jeans down her legs. Chase mouthed at her thighs. Once her jeans were safely out of the way, he settled himself between her legs and got to work.

Chase ran his fingers down her fabric covered slit. The cotton was already fairly damp with her juices. He slowly teased her, rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb. Breana moaned obscenely, thanks to how sensitive her clit was, even while it was still covered by her panties.

Chase slowly tugged her painties down one he decided that he was done teasing her. He admired her pretty pink pussy, sliding the tip of his index finger up her wetness. He enjoyed the fact that she hadn't shaved or waxed her pussy. The hairs were erotically wild, her juices soaked into the hairs on either side of her clit. Chase went right to lapping at her cunt, inhaling her sweet scent. He knew he was doing a good job because Breana was running her hands through his hair and tugging it lightly while biting her lip. He smirked internally. A few years of reading any (reliable) sexual intercourse books, researching human sexuality, and watching (realistic) porn did pay off.

Chase lightly spit on Breana's pussy, knowing that she may need extra lubrication because of his history and not wanting to leave his place between her thighs. She tasted as sweet, if not sweeter, than she smelled with a light tang of sourness. She was so delicious. He took his index and middle fingers, slowly pushing them inside her swollen opening.

Breana groaned as her walls twitched around the intrusion. Chase paused like that for a moment, letting her get used to how two fingers felt inside her. He felt her walls clench and unclench, deciding to add a third finger after hearing her groan pleasurably. Breana looked down at Chase, shuddering as his fingers brushed against her g-spot. Chase licked her clit while he fingered her, enjoying all of her whines and moans.

"Chase…" Breana groaned, pulling on his hair harder than she had been. Chase grunted, adding a fourth finger inside Breana, then heard her begin to squeal. He looked up at her and saw no pain in her face, only pleasure. He kept going, latching his mouth back on her clit while wetting his thumb with her juices.

Chase gently rubbed his thumb over her puckered back passage, feeling the sphincter twitch with every clench of her vaginal walls. He slowly pushed his thumb inside Breana's asshole, watching her mouth move into an 'o' shape. He watched her shudder and squirm, pinching her clit with his free hand as he pushed his thumb deeper into her tight little butthole.

Breana bit her lip, arching her back back as she screamed in pleasure, squirting all over Chase's hand and fingers. Chase kissed her, letting her come down from her high. He felt her shudder once more before he started to slowly slid his fingers out of her and taking his thumb out of her ass. He bit his lip, feeling his cock jump at the sight of her laying them like that. "Chase…" Breana groaned, looking up at him.

"I know." Chase whispered, reading her body language. Breana reached out for the waistband of Chase's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before unbuckling his belt. She blushed, shoving his jeans down off of his hips. Chase kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, watching Breana's reactions carefully. Breana groaned, experimentally palming Chase's cock through his boxers. Chase groaned as he watched Breana's actions.

Breana pulled Chase's boxers down, just staring at his cock. She grabbed his cock with her hand, stroking it lightly. Chase groaned, shuddering as Breana twisted her hand around his cock. She looked up at him. "You don't have too if you don't want to." Chase whispered, most obviously referring to him giving him a blowjob.

"I want to." Breana told Chase, her face lightly flushing as she started licking the underside of Chase's cock from base to tip. Chase moaned, biting his lip as Breana focused on the ridge below his foreskin. That was one of the most sensitive spots for any man and he had super senses on top of it. Breana took the tip of Chase's cock into her mouth, pushing the the foreskin back with her tongue to expose the head. Chase grunted lowly, reaching down to hold her shoulders so he could resist the overwhelming urge to thrust into her mouth.

Breana took a little more of Chase's cock into her mouth, starting to bob her head up and down. Chase was doing everything he could to not come right then and there with how wet, warm and surprisingly tight her mouth was. Breana reached down and lightly ran her slender fingers over his balls while taking him even further into her mouth. Chase groaned, squeezing her shoulders while biting his lip.

Breana managed to deep throat Chase without gagging. (So her gag reflex really was gone.) Chase grunted lowly, reaching to play with her hair while she blew him. He groaned, getting even closer to cumming then he was. Breana lightly squeezed his balls, already having as much of his cock as she could handle down his throat. "Oh Breana…" Chase moaned, lightly tugging on her hair. Breana groaned around Chase's cock in response, squeezing his ass with her hand that wasn't squeezing his balls. "God… I'm going to ejaculate…" Chase moaned louder, pulling on Breana's hair slightly harder as his cock started to twitch.

Breana started to swallow Chase's thick, creamy semen as she felt the spurts come into her mouth and heard his moans. Chase groaned as he stroked her hair while he came down from his high. Breana took her mouth off his cock with a wet squish. There was a string of saliva connecting her lips to him for a while three seconds before it broke.

Breana blushed as she looked up at Chase. Chase kissed her, tasting his essence on her lips as he picked her up to put her back on the bed. Breana moaned against Chase's lips, shuddering as the tip of his cock brushed against her womanhood. Chase laid her down on the bed, reaching in the nightstand for a condom before spreading her legs. He ripped open the foil square, tossing the wrapper aside and checking the prophylactic for any holes before he slowly rolled it down his shaft.

Breana looked at Chase, her eyelids fluttering as she blinked. "Are you really sure that you're ok with that?" Chase asked softly, kissing her cheeks. Breana nodded, kissing Chase on the lips. Chase kissed her back while using his hand to slowly guide his cock inside her. He let out an audible groan as she tightened around him.

Breana winced a little, holding on to Chase. Chase noticed this and reached to rub her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He whispered. Breana nodded. "Just keep going." She whispered. Chase began to thumb her clit to help her relax.

Breana soon moaned, wrapping her arms around Chase's neck. Chase wrapped his arms around her, moving his hands to cradle the upper half of her back. "Let me know when it's okay to move." He groaned, still holding back. Breana groaned as well, lightly moving her hips against Chase. "Please Chase…" She moaned. Chase grunted. Her moaned were almost too much to take as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Breana moaned increasingly louder, beginning to move her hips against Chase. Chase started to thrust a little faster, angling his hips so he would hit her g-spot. Breana groaned, wrapping her legs around Chase's waist. Chase pistoned in and out of her, hoping that the condom didn't break with the force of his thrusts. He was spurred on by Breana's moans and groans as he reached down to rub her clit. Breana bit her lip, trying to quiet her moans. Chase looked into her eyes. "It's alright, I want to hear you." He encouraged, lightly pressing down on her clit.

Breana whined, squirming her hips against Chase. Chase moaned as he gripped her shoulder with his free hand. He wanted to badly to mark his territory, but he didn't want to scare her. Instead, Chase moved the hand on her shoulder to cup her ass, moving his hips with hers as he kept rubbing her clit. Breana moaned loudly, starting to whimper. Chase kept on rubbing her clit, knowing that she was close to another orgasm by the way her walls kept squeezing and releasing his cock. He groaned just as loud as she moaned, speeding up his thrusts once more.

Breana groaned. "Chase!" She shrieked, roughly scratching down his back. Chase grunted as he kissed her. He moaned against Breana's lips as he released his seed inside the condom while he felt her cum surrounding his cock.

Breana pulled away from Chase for air, grinning at him. Chase chuckled, holding Breana close while he caught his breath. He loved how her body felt. She was soft although a bit bony and her scars just added to her beauty. He would kiss them every chance he got. Breana groaned a little as Chase slowly pulled out of her. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, throwing the condom in a nearby trash can.

Breana just giggled, blushing at Chase's words. Chase smiled. "I love you." He laid back down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." Breana whispered, ignoring the urge to shower because of how sticky the lube was and just laying her head on Chase's chest. Chase just held her close, slowly falling asleep. Breana fell asleep shortly after Chase, holding on to him.

* * *

 **Woohoo! That's finally typed up, and while it's still my b-day (Feb 9) no less! yay!**


End file.
